


Literatura

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Books, M/M, Pre-Slash, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Los libros habían perdido su valor después del apocalipsis, pero Daryl se tomaba la molestia de buscarlos para Carl.





	Literatura

Los libros habían perdido su valor después del apocalipsis. Era más importante conseguir agua y comida, ropa y armas. Los libros servían para avivar un juego, para calentarse de noche. Pero cuando se asentaron en un lugar que creían seguro, en la cárcel, tenían por primera vez tiempo libre.

Carl tenía un cómic, pero solo uno y ya lo había leído multitud de veces, las páginas casi se desprendían solas de tanto haberlas pasado. Un día, Daryl pasó frente a su habitación, su celda, y le vio con el cómic en las manos. Intercambiaron una mirada y eso pareció ser suficiente, casi siempre lo era, conseguían entenderse con más facilidad que al resto del mundo (que se reducía a muy pocas personas últimamente). En su próximo viaje al exterior para conseguir víveres, Daryl le trajo un par de libros. No era algo necesario, no era algo indispensable, pero Daryl se había tomado el tiempo y el riesgo de buscarlos, había usado un espacio que podía haber empleado para víveres, había pensado en Carl.

Se convirtió en una costumbre, siempre que era posible aparecía con un libro o dos, incluso cuando se instalaron en Alejandría. Carl había perdido todos sus libros en la batalla, pero pronto comenzó a crear una nueva biblioteca que crecía con los años.

—Gracias—respondió como siempre cuando Daryl le entregó un libro tras una salida.

 _Un grito al cielo_ era su título. Daryl se sentó en el suelo junto a él y se tumbó con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Esto también se había vuelto algo habitual. Llegaba agotado y era mucho más fácil (seguro) dormir junto a alguien más que hacerlo solo.

—Léeme un poco.

Carl sonrió, sus mejillas algo ruborizadas. Eso también era habitual.

— _A Guido Maffeo lo castraron cuando tenía seis años y lo mandaron a estudiar con los más prestigiosos maestros de canto de Nápoles. Solo había conocido hambre y crueldad en el seno de la numerosa familia campesina de la que era el undécimo hijo. Durante toda su vida, Guido recordaría que los primeros que le ofrecieron una buena comida y una cama confortable fueron los mismos que lo convirtieron en eunuco._

El siguiente día que se vieron, Carl apartó la mirada y se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—Hey, ¿pasa algo?—le preguntó el cazador.

—No, solo, es que...—tenía el libro en sus manos, el último que le había llevado.

—¿Qué pasa?—Daryl se sentó en el sofá junto a él. Por su tono de preocupación, Carl sabía que no iba a dejar el tema.

—Nada, es solo que... resulta que es un libro... erótico—murmuró, moviendo el libro inquieto entre sus manos.

—Oh. Perdona, no lo sabía.

—No, no importa. Ahora que no tenemos ni internet ni revistas, esto es lo mejor que puedo conseguir para... bueno, ya sabes.

—Ya veo.

Por su media sonrisa, no estaba seguro de si le divertía o se sentía incómodo, tal vez ambas cosas. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ante lo siguiente que iba a decirle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba.

—Este es... No es erótico normal, es... bueno, algunas de las escenas son... gays—dijo al fin, sintiendo su rostro cada vez más caliente.

—¿Y eso te desagrada?

—¡No!—respondió, tal vez con demasiada energía—. Es... es más bien al revés. Creo que... m-me gusta. Yo...—tragó saliva, inspiró hondo y lo soltó—. No dejaba de pensar en cómo sería si tú y yo lo hiciéramos.

Hubo silencio y Carl se quedó inmóvil, tenso hasta el punto en que sus músculos se contraían involuntariamente.

—Soy demasiado viejo para ti—respondió Daryl tras un largo silencio—. ¿Qué hay de ese chico-

—No solo estoy hablando de experimentar. Tú eres... eres el único con el que pensaría en hacerlo. No solo porque eres el único en el que confío para... para un momento tan vulnerable, sino porque tengo sentimientos por ti que sé que no debería tener, pero tengo y... y... esta bien si... bueno, no, no está bien, pero acepto si no me correspondes, solo tenía que preguntártelo porque es el fin del mundo y sería estúpido perder la oportunidad de estar con quien quiero solo por miedo a ser rechazado.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando al fin terminó. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos ardían con lágrimas sin derramar. Estaba aterrado. Por algún motivo esto daba más miedo que enfrentarse a los zombis. Sabía que por esto podía perder su amistad con Daryl.

Entonces, Daryl rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo, y besó su frente. Sus labios agrietados no dejaron su piel cuando le habló.

—Tu padre me matará por esto, ¿pero cómo puedo rechazarte? Eres lo mejor que hay en este mundo, eres lo que me hace regresar cada vez que salgo.

Las lágrimas finalmente se derramaron de sus ojos y Carl se abrazó al cazador con todas sus fuerzas. Daryl lo envolvió con sus brazos y no se preocupó en ese momento por las posibles consecuencias, se aferró a ese pequeño momento de felicidad y lo aprovecharía durara lo que durara porque no quedaban muchos momentos de felicidad en el fin del mundo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^


End file.
